Dear Diary,
by PotterVengerLock
Summary: So I saw a tumblr post about soulmates and basically stated that, before you see your soulmate, you are unable to see color, and when they die, but you are still alive, you go back to seeing in black and white and grey. I got to writing, and marching band sorta just pushed itself in. This is the story of a normal girl in that universe, just entering HS, told through diary entries.


Dear Diary,

Well, I've never written in one of these before! well, let me tell you a little bit about me! My name is Sarah, I play baritone in band, and I have been seeing in black and white my entire life. This is completely normal for everybody on earth. You see, people only see in color once they've met their soulmate. A soulmate is somebody who loves you unconditionally. At least, that's what I was taught. My parents are soulmates. I was raised relatively well, and I know I'm not perfect. But, the thing is, I want to learn what color is. I've never seen in anything other than black or white or different shades of grey. I'm afraid I'll never see in anything other than that. But, my parents didn't meet until college, so I think I'll be fine. Even though I really want to know what color is. I've heard of different colors. Blue, brown, green, red, yellow, pink, purple, gold, silver, orange, and the light and dark of each color. I've written them down, and even got a color palette. I'm just unable to see the difference. I'm 12, if you must know. And soon, I'll be moving from Wisconsin to Idaho. Big move, I know. The funny thing is, it's for my Dad's job. He moved us all the way to Idaho, from _Wisconsin,_ to work in a _cheese_ factory. _A fricking cheese factory._ Anyway, I'm so excited! Meeting new people, living in a different climate, going to a new school, and maybe even meeting my soulmate and seeing in color! Most everything in the entire world is in actual black and white, because that's what the most of the entirety of the youth see. If you want kids to watch it, make it in black and white- it's most likely what they'll see it in. (and it's cheaper to do so.) Anywho, we're moving from a town of 1051 total population, to a town of over 10,000 total population. So, happy culture shock to me! And my five siblings, I know, big family right? - well, two of the won't be coming ,one's in college in Utah, the other in Florida, so, four of us will be going to Idaho. Back to the subject again, I sincerely wonder what he will be like, my soulmate, I mean. Will he be funny, smart, handsome? All three? I'll love him/her no matter what. I've decided to love whoever he/she is even if they're ugly, unhumorous, and dumb. I'll be able to see color, and it won't matter who they are as long as I can see color. Well, bye for now Diary!

 _Sarah June_

Dear Diary,

So sorry for not writing in you for so long. You somehow got lost in the boxes and it's been a few years, and I finally unearthed you. Well, I'm fourteen now. I still haven't seen color, even though I'm about to start high school. I literally just finished 8th grade last week. Yeah, you missed my first two (and only) years of middle school. Sorry about that. I still have my color palette. We finally have a house! We were in an apartment for a few years. I now live in the basement of a 2 bath, 5 bedroom house. Well, the bedroom I sleep in, and my brother's bedroom, also in the basement, aren't technically legal "bedrooms", (no egress windows) So it's only 2 bath, 3 bed house. It took 6 months for us to finally get it, and we moved in during spring break of my eighth grade year. There's still boxes everywhere, and I'm supposed to be unpacking right now, but I found you… so… yeah… Any who, on a different note, a big feature in my life lately has been band. Yes, BAND. I'm not continuing through to high school though. I don't know if I'll have room in my schedule if I get all the classes I want. It's my first three "just in case" classes, for all three trimesters.. (our school works on a trimester system) So I might have it. I should get back to unpacking now, bye!

 _Sarah June_

Dear Diary,

It's still the summer. Sorry again for not writing in you, it's been a few weeks, and we're in august now. Well, my mother got a call from the band director, Mr. Fukuoka, and he said that I'm in marching band. Well. Hm… so… I told her I'd love to do it! I'm sorta excited. Ok, not sorta excited, I'm totally pumped! I've never marched before, so they'll have to teach me a lot, but still, I love to learn! I got my new high school schedule in the mail a few days later, and it turns out that I have band my first and third Tri's. Fun. I wonder what I didn't get… oh yeah! I had signed up for french A and B… ah well.. I'll take them sophmore year. The packing is mostly done. Just a few boxes that need to be replaced with totes just to make things look better, and we'd be all moved in! I still can't see color, even though I've been to the library almost every day. I've also discovered fandoms. I finished out the local library's youth section and manga section. Then I got on the computer… and everything sorta just spiraled from there. I'm on Pinterest, Tumblr, AO3, FFN, and DeviantArt. So, fandoms + marching band + musicals + plays + choir + my grades (straight A's) = Total Nerd! Yay for me! Well, bye for now!

 _Sarah June_

Ok, so... here it is. I hope it's good. As always, read and review.

I'm out!

 _PotterVengerLock_


End file.
